1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electro-photographic image forming apparatus capable of forming an image on a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording sheet may often have a metal frame assembly, including a pair of side plates arranged at laterally opposite sides (e.g., right and left sides) and a bottom plate connecting lower ends of the side plates.
The image forming apparatus may also have a sheet-feed tray, on which sheets to be conveyed in the image forming apparatus are stacked. The sheet-feed tray may be arranged on the bottom plate of the frame assembly. In other words, a bottom of the sheet-feed tray may be redundantly covered by the bottom plate.